dbrpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nekros 'The Cosmic Collector'
Appearance Nekros is a Majin of a dark grey tone with black eyes and no visible pupils Nekros typically wears black or typically darker colors. He has a hairstyle that typically looks like Shallot from dragon ball legends and not a tentacle insight on his body, however, he doesn't lack the move that changes things into candy or objects. The Grey Majin The beginning Nekros was born on Earth at a time where there were no more than one hundred Majins in existence beside himself. For the first 100 years of his life, he was quite a cliche for a Majin Race member he kept his eyes shut would always sleep and eat a lot he always kept his Bruce Lee like physique eventually he ran into a Saiyan by the name of Azura. Azura at the time had just moved to Earth from Planet Vegeta after retiring from a long time serving in the Saiyan Military he took with him his wife Jinra. Azura was a great wizard and took a great interest in the Majin Race he took it upon himself to learn everything he could about them. He took to quite an interest to Nekros out of all the other Majins on Earth at this time. Azura would train Nekros in Saiyan combat as well as teaching him things like Honor, Pride, Manners, Respect, Telekinesis, and other basic things any average person should know as an adult. Unlike the other Majins Nekros was more mature and grew a liking to fighting and eventually overcame his need for sleep or extreme urges of hunger. 3 years later he would go on to meet a three souled demon named Dakansai, Dakansai was a demon, however, unlike any other demon from the demon realm he was pure of heart corrupted by a soul that was reincarnated into the body of a demon due to an ancient curse that was on his family bloodline. This Soul corrupted the 2 other souls in his body with good spirit and kindness over the course of a thousand years this would have slowly bottled up all the Evil within Dakansai. Dakansai would go on to teach Nekros a little bit of Magic like simple conjuration techniques like summoning a simple object like a bowl, spoon, or maybe even a glass that would refill its self. This means that Nekros could use a spell to create food whenever he needs to he could even use the mini versions of himself that are mere millimeters in size to cast a spell in his stomach that would automatically summon something into his stomach. The Personality Early in his life, Nekros was cliche to the Majin race he was just like Fat Buu however, the first few hundred years of his life he would go on to mature and learn manners and all sorts of other things. Now in the present time after meeting hundreds of thousands of people over his lifetime his life has grown boring and bland there is nothing he wasn't done yet or so he believes............... Fighting History The Lion Legion Nekros was originally named The Grey Majin when he won a few Lion Legion Tournaments anonymously. The crowds that watched cheered " THE GREY MAJIN! " or " GREY MAJIN! " in excitement. No one really knows when he joined the Lion Legion, however, we know that he kept true identity anonymous to the majority of the people in the LL, however, there was one fighter and group of friends he would go on to trust. Yasai Agiad and The Forsaken Division Yasai Agiad would be the warrior to break The Grey Majin's winning streak after beating him via ring out in a time-limited match although it wasn't an Official LL tournament more of a one vs one match. Nekros would later go on to become great friends with Yasai for a few years and even train his crew TFD otherwise known as The Forsaken Division. After Locket Ryue Killed all the Members of TFD Nekros would eventually leave the Lion Legion one year later. The Exiled The Exiled are a group of Evil Doers that don't really have a common goal or collective they simply go by the old saying separated we fall together we're strong. Nekros didn't really care much for Evil acts however, he did take pleasure in the fights he would get into with some of their more hot-headed Members. The War Against The Squadron... The Squadron was a group of Evildoers that were even worse than The Exiled, Nekros would go on to leave The Exiled after witnesses the first standoff of the war between factions. The standoff its self didn't bother him he simply grew bored just like he did in the Lion Legion and decided to leave. The Universal Freedom Fighters (To Be Added) Fighting Style Of The Grey Majin Nekros unlike most Majin's doesn't let his body get shifted and disfigured by each blow an enemy lands. Nekros's fighting style depends on the circumstances of the fight if for some odd reason he starts the fight then he will most likely be fighting with the intent to kill with each blow but, if someone else starts the fight he will typically wait out his opponent if they're a Saiyan or other Humanoids that has no were near as much stamina as a Majin. If Nekros ever finds himself in a predicament with any other Members of The Majin Race besides himself he will typically try to avoid any long-lasting fight by simply running away or just not fighting back and defending when necessary and avoiding any potentially lethal attacks. Nekros is a great fighter but never really starts any fights unless he is really really bored and can't think of anything else to do besides battle. Techniques Manipulation Beam: This is one of Majin Buu's signature attacks. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Majin Buu used this technique against Dabura with success and having the Demon King transformed into a cookie. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure-hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. Called Chocolate Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Gack!: Nekros fires a powerful energy blast beam or ball from his mouth that explodes on contact or if he so chooses can explode beside the opponent. Innocence Express: A technique used by Majin Buu charges by running into his target using his whole body. He used this to destroy cities Fission: The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. Majin Buu used fission to expel the evil from his body, in order to keep control after Van Zant and Smitty shoot his friends, giving birth to Evil Buu. Basically creating a new Majin if the user so chooses to do so. Energy Mines: An attack used by Mr. Buu in which he sends multiple tunnels of energy that travel underground and burst out as dozens of energy balls that fly toward the opponent. While the opponent is distracted by these balls Buu prepares a much larger blast in his hand and fires it while the opponent isn’t looking. He uses this against Kid Buu and manages to blow off his entire left side. Wizard Barrier: Majin Buu conjured a force field bubble around him when the Earth's military forces tried to destroy him. Only used in the anime. Angry Explosion: Nekros rapidly powers up, creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes, causing massive damage. Telekinesis: '''Nekros uses this ability to hold people in place to absorb them or just lift about an object of his choice. He has mastered this ability over the years to be able to pick up multiple objects with extreme accuracy over a large range or a few miles or so. '''Telekinetic Tornado: '''Nekros use's this ability by picking up a bunch of random inanimate objects and spins them around at SSJBE speeds creating a cyclone of dust that would surely pin them down. This attack his very mentally draining on Nekros and can only last a short amount of time 7 minutes at most after that it would start to drain his Ki drastically. If the user is 3x weaker than this attack's power he would literally rip them to pieces shredding them beyond recognition. This would be considered an Ultimate Attack. '''Namekain Healing: Nekros can completely heal another being if he so chooses, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. Nekros learned this ability from Yasai Agiad who himself learned it from a Namekian by the name of Kori. Body Manipulation and Regeneration: '''Nekros Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive attacks that would usually be fatal to any other race. '''Absorption: Nekros fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Nekros usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Nekros is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo however if one were to instant transmission at the last second or somehow teleport they could escape. If the opponent is strong enough they could form a barrier around their body and push it out destroying or just pushing away the Goo but, if the opponent is a lot weaker than Nekros the only way they won't get absorbed is by forming a barrier around their body like Vegito and fighting their way out of his body. Why Are You Behind Me?: '''Nekros turns his head around and moves his arms backward to block an attack. Typically used to freak out, spook, or catch his opponent off guard. '''Perfect Block/Don't Do It: '''Nekros stands still and tanks the opponents attack receiving no damage. Only works if the opponent is 4x weaker than Nekros at the moment. ( this is just what he calls it it's obviously just being stronger than your opponent. ) ''Transforming Ki Bast / Altering Ki Attacks: ''Nekros will fire out a spinning orb of Ki at someone and right before it reaches them he will alter it turning it into a Destructo disk or if it misses it will simply explode near the opponent. This isn't a unique attack but rather anything Ki related he uses. '''Homing Ki Attack / Mastery Of Ki Attack Tracking: '''Nekros fires a Ki Attack at someone and if it misses he will use his Telekinesis and Ki Control to move the blast like a homing missile to follow the opponent. This isn't a unique attack but rather anything Ki Releated he uses. '''Hyper Explosive Wave: Nekros creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. It is a wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Special Beam Cannon/ Drill Beam: Nekros fires a death beam like attack that spins really fast and has a spiral drill shape that can carve through just about any form of matter and easily through flesh. Giga Drill Fist: '''A large spiraling mass of Ki forms around Nekros's forearm and fight that is sharpened to a point that forms a massive drill that he spins and drives through an opponent. This takes a large amount of Ki and would be considered an Ultimate Attack. '''Afterimage Technique: Nekros moves so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. This is an evasive technique. Ki Clone After Images/ After Image Dance Off: '''This is an ability that would be used in desperation to confuse your opponent. You form 3 or more Ki Clones and they all start to after image around your opponent just like you. A Majin could, in theory, do this with a bunch of smaller versions of himself. This type of technique is known as an Ultimate Evasive and is quite draining to keep up over time. '''Flight: '''Nekros use's Ki and or Telekinesis to fly or levitate above the ground. He would typically use Telekinesis to fly fast without using Ki to hide his power level/Ki from an opponent. '''Ki Sense/God Ki Sense: '''Nekros can sense the power level of any being if they aren't hiding their Ki. '''Instant Transmission: '''Also called Instaneous transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to, however, if the user is a Majin like Kid Buu they do not have to place their fingers on their head. '''Invisible Ki Blasts/Kiai: '''Nekros fires an invisible Ki Blast at an opponent. These kinds of Ki attacks are harder to sense than normal attacks and are really kind of weak and would be used on an opponent you're over 3x stronger than. '''Telepathy: Nekros can use this ability to speak to whoever he can sense. Conjuration/Summon: '''Nekros use's the magic he learned from Dakansai to summon small objects like a fishing rod, various types of foods, spoon, bowl, or a glass/cup of some sort that refills its self, and knives. Unless your weakness is water this won't affect combat. '''Perfect Ki Clone: '''This is an altered version of the Multi Form technique that allows Nekros to create one singular Clone that is nearly equal to him in power but this technique is quite strenuous and is almost as dangerous as the Kaioken. '''Multiform: '''The technique creates three fighting copies of the user with 1/4the of the user's power. '''Solar Flare Nekros produces an extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. He learned this ability from Yasai Agiad. Gamma Flare: 'This is an altered version of the Solar Flare that is Two Hundred and Fifty times more powerful than the original technique. This attack takes 5% of the Ki The user currently has. '''Death Beam '''Nekros fires a laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. This beam can be anywhere from microscopic to small energy waves in size. The smaller the blast is the more penetration it can do. '''Majin Wrapping: '''Nekros Manipulates his body tightly around an object or limb of a person and squeezes tightly. If Nekros feels he is in danger he will use this ability with his physical and telekinetic powers to choke someone to death to save his own life but, typically he uses this to hold someone down or just manipulate himself around someone's hand or legs. '''Dragon Fire/Dragon Fist: N'ekros begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will explode out into the form of an enormous golden dragon which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying it in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name. "Dragon Fist" Nekros learned this technique from Yasai Agiad. '''Energy Blade: Nekros concentrates Ki around his hand or feet to create a blade which he uses to slice at the opponents. '''Violent Blade: '''Nekros use's a part of his body to lach around a limb of his opponent before concentrating his Ki around the area bombarding the small area with millimeter-sized Energy Blades. Absorptions People Absorbed #1 Yarrow, this is the first person Nekros ever absorbed, he absorbed during his time at the Lion Legion. This person gives Nekros the knowledge of Kaioken. This person only thought Nekros one technique, Kaioken. #2 ( In Progress Of Attaining ) Victorious Fights Yarrow, Daikon....... ( more to be added gotta remember and gotta make more fights ) Who Has Deafeted Nekros? Rikel Hera - Beat him in a debate Yasai Agiad - Beat him in a 1v1 Lion Legion match via ring out. ( more to be added ) Feats Of Power ( To Be Added ) Themes PlayList: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGkklVBg-ww&list=PLdXhz2av6TpKvUfoK6iQjT44q-zUukC9n&index=2&t=0s Theme Information Song #1: |:| My Hero Academia - All. For. One! (HQ Cover)|:| Nekros Main Theme Song #2: |:|JoJo Battle Tendency OST: Propaganda|:| " I am over 300 Years Old " Theme Song #3: |:|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Evolution|:| Life is boring Theme Song #4: |:|JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader OST Dio's World|:| Angry Theme Song #5: |:|Dragon Ball FighterZ OST ► Hit Theme Music - 【EXTENDED DBZ OST】 - DBFZ Soundtrack|:| Battling Theme Song #6: |:|Gurren Lagann OST Disc 1 - 04 - Boota Dreams of Spirals! / Butamogura ha Rasen no Yume wo Miru ka?..|:| Battling a Majin Theme Song #7: |:|Dragon Ball FighterZ OST ► Cell Theme Music - 【EXTENDED DBZ OST】 - DBFZ Soundtrack|:| Nekros vs Dakansai a great misunderstanding Theme Song #8: |:|Dragon Ball FighterZ OST ► Kid Buu / Majin Buu Theme Music - 【EXTENDED DBZ OST】 - DBFZ Soundtrack|:| Bored Again Theme Song #9: |:|Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST Metal Cooler Theme Namek Stage|:| Main Fight Theme Song #10: |:|Jojo's Bizarre Adventure- Awaken(Pillar Men Theme)|:| Really Damn Bored Theme Song #11: |:|ROUNDABOUT|:| Becoming my greatest version? Song #12: |:|☀Jojo Part 3: Stardust Crusaders - Opening 2 Full『Sono Chi no Kioku: end of THE WORLD』|:| ☀|:| Nekros......... The Cosmic Collector |:| Main Theme Song #13: |:|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders|:| |:| The Cosmic Collective |:| Theme Song #14: |:|Killer (Yoshikage Kira's Theme) - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable|:| |:| Nekros The Cosmic Collector |:| A forever boring life......? Theme Song #15: |:|JoJo Part 5: Golden Wind OST - Torture Dance Song Full『Canzoni Preferite』|:| HOW THRILLING!!!! Theme Song #16: |:|116 Defend the Ship!|:| State Of Confusion Theme Fan Fiction Information This is a character I originally made in Dragon Ball Role Play: Successor's however, in a fanfiction/fan manga in the works he will.......... eventually have a part in it hehe lol Here is a discord link to the main server. https://discord.gg/GFGKqmN I feel like I must state the obvious, nothing in the fanfiction/fan manga is canon to this Wiki or the character in any RP other than in my Dragon Ball RP: Contingency discord server.